1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to development processing for shot image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been an image sensing apparatus having a function of generating new image data by setting various parameters associated with development processing for shot image data and executing redevelopment processing for this data. Examples of the parameters for shot image data include white balance and contrast. There have also been processing to reduce noise in image data containing large amounts of noise, and filter-system processing, such as soft focusing that uses blurring.
Japanese Patent No. 04126640 describes a technique that sets a new parameter for shot image data and displays the result of executing redevelopment processing for this data so that the user can change the parameter more than once while viewing this result and can save this result as new image data.
Although redeveloped image data can be displayed in Japanese Patent No. 04126640 mentioned above, it takes much time to display and present the development processing result to the user, depending on the details of the development processing, thus degrading the operability. Also, because the resolution of an image which can be displayed on an image sensing apparatus has a limit, it is often difficult to visually recognize the effect of development processing, depending on the types of various parameters associated with the development processing.